Chasse aux sorcières
by Une jeune ecrivaine
Summary: Cette histoire ce passe en 1910. Lorsque deux jeunes femmes sont accusé de sorcellerie. Mais personne ne crois ce qui proclame qu'elles sont des sorcières. Mais deux assassins vont s'intéresser à leurs cas, lorsqu'ont leur propose une belle somme d'argent. Que vas t'il s'en dérouler. Je vous laisses découvrir. Il y a d'autre couples comme Isomegu et Maehina.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo !

Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur le fandom.

Et je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, que j'espère vous plairas.

Mais bon. Tradition oblige, il faut que je mette cette chose inutile. Et oui. Je ne l'ai même pas encore dit, et vous savez déjà de quoi je parle.

Je déclare solennellement que les personnages sont la propriété de Yuusei Matsui.

-x-

Si, ont ne prêtaient pas attentions. Ont pourraient croire que c'était un tableau tout à fait normal.

Dans un parc à Londres, en 1910, un belle après-midi d'été. Deux jeunes femmes magnifiques d'une vingtaine d'année en apparence riche, se promenais en discutant de tout et de rien.

La première demoiselle, avais ses longs cheveux noir bouclé allant jusqu'à sa taille, mais deux mèches, qui était de part et d'autre de sa tête, se rassemblaient en un petit chignon derrière. Elle portait un chapeau blanc, avec un tissue pourpre en organdi, noué comme un ruban, et utilisé comme galon, une robe en mousseline blanche, col haut, manche trois quart, rebords des manches attaché par un bouton en tissu, une ceinture du même tissu que son galon, des bottines avec cinq centimètre de talon assortie à sa ceinture, puis pour compléter son ensemble elle avait des gants, et une ombrelle en dentelle.

La deuxième demoiselle, était plus petite que la première, mais n'en resté pas moins belle. Ses cheveux était attaché dans un chignon romantique, des lunette ronde était posée sur son nez, robe bleu clair en mousseline et du même modèle que la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, mais touts les rebords de sa robe était plissé en petit froufrou léger, sa taille ornementé d'un ruban blanc, des bottines blanches, avec elle aussi cinq centimètre de talon, des gants blanc en soie, et pour finir une ombrelle en dentelle de la même couleur que sa robe.

Oh ! Et elles avaient toutes deux des bas blanc en dentelle. Mais nous ne sommes pas sensé le savoir.

Mais revenons à ce qui nous intéresses. Comme je disais ce n'était pas ce que nous pansions, ou ce que ces deux demoiselles nous faisait croire. Car si, les personnes autour savaient leurs origines, elles seraient déjà sur le bûcher, même si cela ne ce faisait plus.

Bien que personne n'ai découvert leurs identité. Enfin... Ils y en qui ont proclamés qu'elles étaient des sorcières. Mais, c'est eux qui ont finie au bûcher, en quelque sorte.

Mais certaine personnes savent, que si ils le disent, ils finiront dans un asile pour fou. Donc ils préfèrent le dire, à des personnes qui tueraient n'importe qui, peux importe la raison tant qu'ils ont leur argents.

Donc, non loin des proclamés sorcières. Se situé deux hommes, eux aussi d'environ une vingtaine d'année, faisant semblant de profiter de la balade.

Le plus grand avait une chemise blanche, manches retroussés, cravate marron foncé, veston et pantalon marron clair, chaussure en cuir de la même couleur que sa cravate, une veste assortie à sa cravate qui reposait sur son bras droit, il portait un gant blanc à la main gauche, tandis que l'autre gant dépassé légèrement de sa poche droite, et enfin il avait une canne en bois foncé avec le manche en or porté par sa main ganté.

Le second était dans le même style que le premier, seul les couleurs différaient, et lui avait les mains libre, à l'exception de ses gants blanc, qu'il tenait de sa main gauche. Veston et pantalon gris clair, cravate et chaussure noir.

Les deux damoiseaux suivait, les deux demoiselles, qui venaient d'entrait dans un salon de thé. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, les jeunes hommes ont choisie de ne pas entrer, mais de rester à proximité du salon où elles étaient rentré, fumant ou lisant un journal de temps à autre, en attente de leurs sortit.

Salon où les deux jeunes femmes avaient une conversation des plus intéressante, bien évidemment.

« Manami. » elle appelait une tasse de café au lait en main.

« Mmh ? » répondit- elle doucement alors qu'elle buvait sa tasse de thé.

« Vous n'avez pas oublié que nous devions allé voir Megu aujourd'hui ? »

« B-bie-bien sûr que non. Comment pourrai-je oublier ? » dit-elle avec une petite rougeur sur ses joue. « Elle nous a dit que c'était important. » elle eut un visage inquiet. « Mai-mais, si cela ne vous gêne pas ? Avant j'aimerai passé à la librairie. »

« Cela ne me gêne pas. Mais pourquoi-donc voulais vous allez à la librairie ? Pour essayé de trouver un livre contre votre timidité ? »

« No-non. »

« C'est dommage. » elle dit avant de prendre une gorgé de son café.

Manami eu un visage contrarié. Mais se repris puis dit « Je-je me suis récemment épris des fables et poèmes. Et je n'ai que des fables et poème français au manoir. Donc je me disait que ce serait bien d'en avoir des anglais. Po-pour comparer. » elle bu un peu de son thé.

« Très bien. Mais dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant. » Kirara fini sa tasse, paya pour les deux, pris ses affaires, puis commença à partir. Manami se dépéchas de finir son thé, et trottina vers son amie, « Manami, votre ombrelle. »

La jeune femme à lunette fit vite demis tour pour la récupérer son ombrelle « Attendez moi, Kirara. » et repartie en courant.

Lorsqu'elles sortir du salon, les deux hommes qui ne les avaient pas quitté des yeux, recommençait à les suivre de loin. Et lorsqu'ils les ont vue rentré dans la librairie, ils se sont de nouveaux arrêté, attendant patiemment à l'extérieur. Bon ''patiemment'' est un bien grand mots.

« Kaaarrrrmaaa. » il dit d'une voix traînante.

Le dénommé soupira en levant les yeux au ciel « Quoi ? » dit-il sur un ton agaçé.

« J'en est mare. » tournant vers Karma, avec un regard sombre.

« Voyons. » il souri « Tout vient à point à qui sais attendre. »

« Mais on dirais même pas des vrais sorcières. A quoi bon ? »

« Eh bien ! Rappel toi qu'une sorcière cache toujours bien son jeux. Et que l'une d'entre elle est sensé maîtriser les potions. Donc elles peuvent avoir prit une potion qui on changé leurs apparences. Et… si ce ne sont pas des sorcières, au moins on aura de l'argent. »

Il eut un moment de silence.

« Je te connais Akabane. Tu ne les tueras pas si elles sont innocentes. »

Il eut un rire « Mmmf. Et si ce sont des sorcières ? »

« Si ce sont des sorcières innocente tu ne les tueras pas. »

Le jeune homme en bruns arrêta de sourire, et retourna à surveiller la librairie.

-x-

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^

Merci d'avoir lue. Et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.

N'hésiter pas à me dire se que vous en pensez, aussi bien positive que négative.

Bon bien. Au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

A que coucou.

Et voici la suite.

Oh ! Et en faite. Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien me dire ce que sont des personnages OOC, IC...ect. Parce-que j'ai chercher mais je trouve pas. Merci.

-x-

« Manami. Quant allé vous trouver votre conte, ou je ne sais quoi. » elle était assise sur un fauteuil anglais en velours vert sapin, qui allait très bien avec la librairie faite de bronze et de bois foncé , son bras droit reposait sur l'accotoir, et sa tête était soutenue par les doigts de sa main gauche.

« D...deu...deux seconde. Encore, s'il vous plaît. » elle disait ceci alors qu'elle était aux plus haut de l'échelle dont elle pouvait, sur la pointe des pieds, tendant le bras droit, essayant en vain d'attraper le livre qu'elle voulait désespérement.

Pendant ce temps là, nos deux hommes semblait… s'ennuyer d'attendre que leurs proies sorte de la librairie.

« Je commence à en avoir assez. » dit le jeune homme stoïque.

« Moi de-même. » soupira Karma. « Nous n'avons qu'à entrer dans la librairie, semblant de vouloir un livre, puis repartir avant en apprendrons peut-être plus. » il jeta son cigare, et partit vers sa destination, suivie par Itona fermant son journal, le mettant dans sa poche arrière droite.

« La prochaine fois ont tue un homme. Les femmes font trop de chose dans la journée et privilégie les endroits bondé, c'est trop long de les tuées. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais c'est aussi ça être assassin. Faire preuve de vigilance et de patience. »

Ils entraient dans la boutique de livre. Et une petite cloche retentit.

« Bien le bonjour Mesdames. » salua la tête rouge, avec le faut sourire d'un gentleman.

« Bonjour Messieurs. » répondit Kirara, alors que Manami mettais trop d'effort à essayer d'attraper son livre de poésie anglaise, pour prêter attention à qui venaient d'entrer. Et d'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'attraper commençait à légèrement l'énerver.

Yeux écarquillés et avec une pointe de rougeur sur les joues. La jeune femme sur le fauteuil s'étonna « Manami ! »

Itona s'étant épris de sa lecture à la place de faire semblant, ne pris pas attention. Mais Karma qui était restait attentive au moindre son de ses cibles, regarda dans un premier temps du coin de l'oeil sans aucune expression. Mais tourna bientôt lentement la tête en direction de la jeune fille susnommée. Ses joues deviennes rouges, et sa bouche grande ouverte devant le spectacle que lui donnée sa deuxième cible. Selon le rapport qu'on lui avait donné des sorcières. Okuda Manami, spécialisé en potion, mais la moins dangereuse des deux sorcière, était à présent sur une échelle, la jambe droite deux marches plus haute que sa jambe gauche, sa robe soulevée au genoux laissant ainsi paraître ses bas en dentelles blancs à la vue de tous. Si l'assassin était en trin de boire quelque chose à ce moment-là, il l'aurait probablement recraché.

« Je l'ais ! » dit-elle pleine de joie. Apparemment ne se rendant pas conte de la situation, sauta de l'échelle à pied joins puis dépoussiéra sa robe.

Son amie accouru vers elle « Manami, cela n'est pas correcte de faire une chose pareille. »

« Quoi donc ? » elle dit innocemment en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Nous avons vue vos bas. »

Okuda rougie « Je-je-je suis terriblement désolé. M-mai-mais-mais ce nais pas très grave non ? Il n'y avait personne. J'ai entendue le gérant allé dans l'arrière boutique. »

« Mais vous ne semblez pas avoir entendue ces deux jeunes hommes rentrés en revanche. » elle pointa discrètement vers Karma et Itona.

Manami regarda là où Kirara pointait, et ses joues chauffées encore plus en voyant deux jeunes gens de leurs âges. Un lisant attentivement et l'autre la regardant avec stupeur. La jeune fille le livre en main et visage ne pouvant pas être plus rouge, se dirigeas précipitamment vers le comptoire, et voyant que le gérant n'était pas là elle sonna plusieurs fois sur la sonnette comme si cela allez le faire venir plus vite. Quand l'homme fus arrivé et s'occupait d'elle, la jeune femme à lunette ne pu trouver le temps plus long. Lorsqu'il avait enfin fini, elle partit aussi vite que possible de la boutique en évitant tout contacte visuel avec l'homme en brun. Et cette fois c'était à Kirara de lui courir après.

« Bien ! Je pense que je vais le prendre. » dit Itona en fermant le livre. Mais voyant que son acolyte ne le réprimandait pas pour ne pas être attentive à leurs mission. Il tourna sa tête en direction de son ami et se pencha « Karma ? » et il le vue comme jamais il ne penserait le voir un jour. Les joues rouges, transpirant, la bouche grande ouverte, il était dans un état de transe totale. « Oye ! Karma Akabane. » il eut une pose « Akabane Karma ! » il éleva la voix, mais le dénommé ne semblait pas bouger d'un pouce. Il cria presque « Akabane ! » et c'est ceci qui le sortit de sa transe.

« Hein ! Quoi ? » les joues toujours rouges, et transpirant il lui répondit.

« Que c'est il passé ? Tu te sent bien ? »

« Hein ! Euh…Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. » il referma et rangea le livre qu'il avait en main. « Merde. Elles ont filées. » et partit presque dans le même état que la jeune femme aux yeux lilas. Itona le suivant.

« Tu as peut-être fait preuve de trop de vigilance. »

« Ferma-la. » ronchonna t-il. « Et tu as oublié de remettre le livre à sa place. Ont est des assassins, pas des voleurs. »

« Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas. Je lui est donné l'argent avant de partir. »

« _Je ne l'ai même pas vue lui donné. Sois il c'est amélioré en déplacement rapide, sois il ment. Dans les deux cas il c'est amélioré._ » c'est pensé lui remit les idées en face et bientôt ils retrouvèrent leurs proies.

-x-

Et ce seras tout pour cette fois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes. Et vous remercies d'avoir lue.

Les commentaires sont appréciés, aussi bien positive que négative. (Bien sûr négative constructives.)

A la revoyure.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Oui ça fait un petit bout de temps. Gomenasai.

Je remercie ce qui on répondue à ma question précédemment.

-x-

Les deux demoiselles était rentrée dans une forêt. Pour quiconque on aurait dit qu'elle se serait perdue. Mais les deux gentlemans les suivants de près, avait bien compris qu'elle savait parfaitement où elles allaient.

Et l'une d'entre elle marmonnait, le visage rouge « La honte, la honte, la honte... »

« Cessez dont de geindre Manami. Vous ne le reverrez sens doute jamais. »

« Mais-mais je ne peut mit résoudre. J'ai eu un comportement grossier. Et devant des inconnues qui plus est. »

« Sans vouloir être indiscret. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » chuchota Itona. Mais Karma ne lui répondit pas, et lui fit signe de se taire.

« Ne vous en faite pas. Raaaah, fichue plante ! » la robe de Kirara c'était pris dans une branche. « Oh ! Et puis zut. Je la raccommoderai plus tard. » avec un mouvement sec elle l'arracha, ce qui fit une ouverture partant de sa cuisse, jusqu'à la fin de sa robe.

« Kirara ! »

« Eh, bien ! Au moins nous pouvons dire que nous sommes à égalité. »

« _Cette mission est de plus en plus intéressante._ » t-elle fut les pensés du jeune homme à la crinière blanche.

Les jeunes femmes atterrirent dans une clairière, mais les hommes ne sortirent pas de l'ombre.

« Kirara devrions-nous faire une escale au manoir, pour nous changer ? »

« Non. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. Nous allons directement au marécage de Megu » Kirara enleva c'est gants, et les tendis ainsi que son ombrelle « Prenez les s'il vous plaît Manami. »

« Oh ! Oui tout de suite. » Manami les pris avec empressement.

« Et restez bien dans le cercle. »

Manami hocha la tête « Mais, je ne suis pas une idiote. Puis le cercle fait toute la clairière. » puis fit la mou.

Kirara ferma les yeux, tendis les bras, un cercle lumineux violet, avec des inscriptions étranges, commença à apparaître, elle marmonna ce qui semblait être une incantation, puis elle parla d'une voix rauque et grave « Palus in benedictionem. ». Et juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, les deux assassins avais réussi à sauter dans le cercle.

Kirara et Manami atterrirent tête la premier, dans le marécage. La première demoiselle se releva en débitant des injures, l'autre se releva juste avec dégoût. Leurs corps été poisseux, ombrelles cassée, chaussure remplis d'eau, Kirara n'avez plus de chapeaux, et les cheveux de Manami était un vrais désastre.

« J'aime beaucoup Megu. Mais en revanche je déteste son marécage. » dit Kirara en enlevant une plante visqueuse de son épaule.

La jeune femme qui l'accompagné acquiesça. Puis tout à coup, se mit à paniquer « Mo-mon-mon livre ? » elle se mit à quatre patte pour le chercher d'une manière désespéré. Une fois qu'elle l'eut retrouvé, elle s'installa sur ses genoux et constata qu'il était complètement fichue. « Mon livre. » elle se plaignait doucement.

« Relevez-vous Manami ! Nous sommes arrivées. Mais faut-il encore la trouver. » soupira t-elle. Kirara aida la jeune fille aux yeux lilas à se relever. Et elles entamèrent la recherche de leur amie, en appelant son prénom de temps à autre.

Et un peux plus loin des deux demoiselles, il y avait deux hommes qui eue aussi avait atterris tête la première dans l'eau poisseuse.

« On peux aussi cocher les sorcières, sur la liste des gens à ne plus assassiner. » parla Itona.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Être assassin ce n'est pas que tué. » renfrogna Karma.

Puis nos deux hommes sentir des présences peut amicale à leur égard. Ils se retournèrent lentement est…

« Je pense que nous sommes en Australie. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Les deux alligators, l'anaconda, ou les énormes araignées venimeuse qui nous entoure ? »

« Non. La sang-sus accroché à ton bras. » il l'arracha, puis la jeta « Une solution Karma ? »

« Cour. »

« Ca me semble être raisonnable. »

En même temps que tout les prédateurs se jetèrent sur eue, ils commencèrent une course effréné pour leur vie.

-x-

Oui désolé ses cours. Mais j'espère que ça vous à quand même plus.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Et les commentaires son apprécié. Si vous avez des conseils d'écriture n'hésitez pas à me les dires. Je serais ravie dans apprendre plus.

Matta ne !


End file.
